Transportation vehicles often transport items that include hazardous or harmful gases. For example, Ethylene Oxide (“EtO”) is commonly used to sterilize medical equipment that is transported by carriers such as United Parcel Service of America, Inc. EtO is hazardous, combustible, and heavier than air. Products sterilized with EtO and being transported by a carrier may continue to off-gas EtO during transport. As such, personnel (e.g., drivers, loaders, etc.) of carriers may be exposed to this EtO gas.
Exposure above certain limits to EtO may create health risks for individuals. For instance, EtO is a carcinogen that may cause cancer as well as other health issues (e.g., genetic damage, nerve damage, peripheral paralysis, impaired thinking, etc.). In fact, Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has established guidelines for exposure to EtO. Accordingly, companies seek to limit exposure to EtO to meet the OSHA guidelines.
Therefore, a need may exist for monitoring and removal of hazardous or harmful gases from transport vehicles in an efficient and reliable manner to reduce user exposure to harmful gases.